jueves 11 de marzo
by andytaotakuanime
Summary: es una historia de alice y shun basada el esta cancion que me gusta mucho pasen y comenten si


**(N/A)** bueno este es el primer fic que hago Haci que espero que sea de su agrado

**Descripción: **es un song fic de mis parejas favoritas Alice/shun nada fuera de este mundo

**Aclaración:** bakugan no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá (TT-TT) bueno snif solo era snif eso _pensamientos y_ diálogos

**Jueves. 11 de marzo**

En una estación de trenes se encontraba sentada esperando el tren una joven de cabello naranjo ondulado suelto de nombre Alice que iba vestida con una falda celeste con vuelitos que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa verde zapatos bajos blancos y una chaqueta amarilla larga que llegaba casi a sus tobillos sin manga muy nerviosa y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-_creo que esta vez exagere al usar mi mejor ropa pero el vale la pena-_pensaba la chica que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el silbato del tren que había llegado a la estación el mismo tren que había estado tomando desde hacia dos semanas.

**(Flasd back) **

Alice iba tranquilamente de camino a la estación para tomar el tren que la levaría al café donde trabajaba con su amiga runo debía darse prisa ya que el tren estaba llegando a la estación, Haci que empezó a correr y por suerte llego al tren antes de que las puertas se cerraran Alice se sorprendió al ver que el vagón aparentemente estaba vacío no le dio importancia y se sentó en el asiento junto a la puerta después de volver a mirar el vagón se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente vacío pues en e otro extremo se encontraba un chico que no parecía ser mayor que ella de cabello largo pantalones negros y polera negra con una chaqueta café oscuro a la chica le llamo mucho la atención lo apuesto que era el chico pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra porque quería seguir mirando al chico, Sin saber la razón siguió observando al chico de cabellos azabache hasta que llego su destino.

Al siguiente día Alice se sentía con una gran ansiedad esperaba poder ver de nuevo a aquel joven de ojos color caramelo y al llegar se dio cuenta de algo había dos trenes que podían llevarla al café, el directo y uno normal que paraba en tres estaciones antes de llegar al a que alice tenia que llegar la peli-naranja debía llegar a tiempo a su empleo pero el tren en que vio a aquel joven era el normal y las ganas de ver de nuevo al joven la hicieron tomar el camino largo, y Haci fue volvió a entrar al mismo tren al mismo vagón y para su sorpresa hay estaba de nuevo el y ella solos en el vagón a partir de ese día ella decidió tomar ese tren para verlo a el y se preguntaba porque el no tomaba el directo?.

**(End flasd back) **

**-**_pero no importa cuanto lo intente el no parece notar que existo-_pensó alice subiendo al tren, y hay estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre (en un rincón apartado en el vagón) con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la ventana alice estaba muy nerviosa

-_en que estoy pensando por que? Sigo esperando que me hable cuando debería acercarme a el y preguntarle como se llama, si tan solo fuera como una modelo de las de la televisión-_pensó alice

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres.

-n_o puedo explicar como me hace sentir derepente se para y se sienta frente a mi y me mira con su mirada penetrante yo sierro los ojos y empiezo a temblar hasta sentir que ya no me mira_-pensó la oji-café

te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita

que al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

se inundan mis pupilas

de pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

-_todos los días de lunes a viernes es lo mismo-_de pronto es sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un teléfono-si shun habla-_shun ese nombre resuena en su cabeza, así que el joven de ojos brillantes se llama shun_

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio

**Una semana después…**

-sh-u-n-pronuncia alice sin poder aguantar más el martirio que le provocaba el hecho de no haberlo visto en una semana debido a que estuvo resfriada-_en que estaba pensando, debe pensar´´que chica más tonta``me quiero morir_

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

y me quiero morir

Alice cierra los ojos esperando recibir una burla como respuesta pero en cambio lo que sucede es algo completamente diferente el se acerca y le dice.

-sabes, yo no te conozco y ya te extrañaba, veo que siempre tomas este tren y esa es la razón por la que yo rechazo el directo y elijo este tren para verte a ti-alice que hasta ese momento permanecía con los ojos cerrados los abrió sorpresivamente y encaro al chico peli-negro

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren.

Alice no sabe que decir su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, De pronto shun toma la mano de alce al darse cuenta de que ya iban a llegar a su destino pero ante pasan por un túnel que los deja a oscuras(n/aO)

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

Alice en medio de toda esa oscuridad sube sus manos en busca de la cara de shun mas específicamente de sus labios esos labios que desde hace unas semanas había desea do probar y que ahora estaban por ser suyos y con valentía alice tomo los labios de shun al principio un pequeño y tierno choque de que con ayuda de shun se volvio mas que eso y lamió los labios de alice pidiendo permiso para entrar ambas lenguas inexpertas, exploraban cada rincón de la boca de su compañero

-a shiteru-pronuncia shun

-yo también-responde y se unen en un abraso protector

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón

N/A: bueno espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews si les gusto si? y si no de todas formas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer chao...a por cierto esta es la primer historia que hago así que me seria de gran utilidad que me dieran algunas ideas bueno arigato hosaemas a todos bie bie


End file.
